the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kantaro Uzumaki
'Approval:' 5/5/13 11 feats bori (v2.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance: Kantaro has bright red hair like his father and uncle, along purple eyes. He wears black robes with a hood and mask, that he pulls up or down depending on if you needs to conceal his identity, along with a black scarf. He wears red samurai armor on his arms, gloves, and legs externally while his chest plate rests inside. He wears an Uzumaki crest necklace to honor his clan. On his frontal leg protective plates, he has two metal plates taken off headbands: his Amegakure plate, and a plate that reads "Uncle" to honor his uncle Nagato. Kantaro has gone through many appearance changes, when he started the then to when he led it, and now, in his current appearance, with short hair once again. Personality: Kantaro is a very laid back man. He is very serious when it comes to fighting, his family, and the task at hand. He will kill, if it comes in the way of the mission, or whatever is necessary. At the same time, however, Kantaro is very nice, and can be a fun person. If he is working with someone of the same nature, they have a generally good time. He likes to have fun – but as said, the mission is always first. Even if he was having the time of his life, if a critical mission is reported, he won’t even look up before heading that way. Kantaro likes to make use of his brain most. Kantaro went through many personality changes through the course of his life. While he was starting to lose track of his ways and become evil, he set himself back upon the right path and is a good person again. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Sealing Specialist Genin 2: Lightning Chakra Nature Chunin: Wind Chakra Nature Jonin: Energy Style Nature (Wind/Lightning Affinity Sealing) S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 12 Banked feats: 0 Total Quest Points earned: 70 (6 till cap) Banked QP: 2 #'Tajuu RaiYa Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Lightning Arrow Replications)' - Kantaro charges his lightning chakra into a sharp arrow like shape (using his sharp control of wind chakra). He then uses the Replication Jutsu, which he perfected to apply chakra elements as well, to create, basically, 6 shootable small raikiris(12 when supercharged). (20 CP, 40 CP super charged) #'Special Substitution' - With his skills in sealing, Kantaro created a way to use the substitution jutsu without a tag. When he makes a chakra arrow, he adds the seal for subsitution on it. After shooting one, he can use it as his substitution object(the chakra is only used when he uses the jutsu). He mainly uses this for surviving fatal blows or having a way out of a risky move. (10 CP) #'Raiton/Fuuton: Shogekiha (Lightning/Wind Release: Shockwave)' - Kantaro swirls his arms around in a spiral, then twists them quickly to let out a large, fast, powerful force of wind in a funnel, coated with lightning. A great frontal defense from weapons and taijutsu attacks. (10 CP, 30 CP super charged) #'Chakra-Dassui Kata (Chakra-Draining Form)' - Using his Sealing abilities, Kantaro drains 10 CP (35 if super charged) everytime he hits an opponent after activating this jutsu, and then seals it in himself. He has to constantly keep it going though, so if he uses anything else or is distracted, it will deactivate. It also doesn't drain very much in just one hit, so he either has to touch the enemy many times, or hold onto them for a while.' (5 CP per round, 25 CP super charged)' #'Lightning Tether' - Kantaro makes a sort of lightning "cable" that attaches to any surface, and pulls him towards it at faster than he can run. He usually uses these for quick escape situations or to catch a running enemy. (10 CP) #'Fuuton: Rei Kuukiatsu no Jutsu (Wind style: Zero Air Pressure Technique) '- Kantaro uses his wind affinity chakra to control the air around a specific area. Using this technique, he pulls the air out of a specified area, either in a radius around his target to try to suffocate them, or in a cylinder towards his target, to shoot a lightning arrow through at increased speed, utilizing the lack of air resistance. (20 CP, 40 CP super charged) #'Kihon Fuinjutsu Houmen (Basic Seal Release) '- Kantaro uses his sealing techniques to undo basic seals, such as on nature tags (e.g. paper bombs, lightning tags), and basic summoning scrolls (e.g. water, weapons). (10 CP, 30 CP super charged) #'Energy Arrow: '''Kantaro's main filler move, in replacement of his bow and arrow. Within the seal of his nature affinities, he adds the seal for his substitution. '(10 CP, 30 CP super charged)' 9-12. '''Stats(7) x 4' 'Equipment:' Total Equipment Points: 12 1. Set of Shuriken (2) 2. Blood Increasing Pill x 2 (4) 3. Samurai Armor (6) 4. Lil Mansuke: 4'7" version of Mansuke, to serve as Kantaro's manly companion (can't use abilities or communicate, but can impress the ladies). (0) Available points left: 0 'Ryo:' 'History and Story' 'Summarized History:' Kantaro Uzumaki is the son of a man who spent his whole life looking for Nagato. That is because Kantaro is the Nephew of him. Throught most of Kantaro's father's life, he was looking for Nagato, but never found him. The night of his parent's death, Nagato's older brother was kidnapped form his home. It wasn't until 50 years later that he settled down, and gave up on finding his brother. Kantaro heard these stories of war countless times. In such a long period of peace, they were interesting to him, but mainly because it affected him so much. His father became a raging alchoholic, and Kantaro took many beatings until he was a genin, and his family was constantly struggling with money so they borrowed from the Oni. At 16 years old Kantaro decided his destiny was not to be a shinobi of Amegakure. He was to unveil the secrets of his lost Uncle. Kantaro would have to leave the village permanently, because the corrupt government would not let him leave for his personal reasons. Over the next year, Kantaro, now rogue, would look for signs of his old uncle. And one day, he made his discovery. He found a shrine, right outside Konoha, of all places, dedicated to Nagato. He took off his rogue headbands and casually went into the city. He asked many people if they knew who Nagato was... Until someone replied. "Yes! The Rokudaime Hokage Naruto used to tell stories about his bravery. He was once a mean man in the akatsuki because he thought force was the only way to get peace, but then he had a change of heart and intrusted the Sixth with the task!" With this knowledge, Kantaro had finally learned the truth. He was ready to move on... Not back home, but to continue the dream of his Uncle. War is on the verge of breaking out, and he's sure if the akatsuki had their way and controlled the world, there wouldn't have to be war. Kantaro Uzumaki would lead the akatsuki. 'Detailed History/Story:' Paths rc History: Part 1: Kantaro leaves home, learns what really happened, and realizes his true destiny: Backstory Post Part 2: '''Kantaro returns to Ame to talk with Masaki about his plans: RP Thread '''Part 3: '''Kantaro returns home tell his father what happened while he was gone, and experiences the death that started it all: Backstory post '''Final Part: Kantaro meets Zakura, and forms the Akatsuki to bring forth his dream: New Life arc: RP Thread Story: Part 1: Kantaro, after much effort, finally gains his first real friend(though she was resistant at first), Nui Uchiha: RP Thread Part 2: Kantaro and Nui end up together: RP Thread Part 3: ''' Masaki tells Kantaro he can return to Amegakure since the Oni is gone, and Kantaro leaves the Akatsuki: RP Thread '''Part 4: '''Kantaro joins the ANBU in charge of preserving the Ame/Kumo alliance, and stopping the Forgotten/Oni: RP Thread '''Uzumaki arc: Kantaro meets his cousin: RP Thread 'Mission Log' 'Missions: 23' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 1 *Mid-day Ambush(3) B-Rank: 5 *Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania(4) *Seeking Allies(4) *Jigsaw of doom(4) *Archive of Orochimaru(4) *save the town (3) C-Rank: 3 *Excursion to the Land of Potatoes!(3) *Re-open the Supply route!(3) *The Mausoleum(4) D-Rank: 11 *Near Kumo(0, capped) *Traveling in Frost Country(0, capped) *Kantaro and Zakura meet(1) *Getting away from the stress(1) *Building Friendships(1) *Catching Up(1) *KantaNui Fanservice(1) *To Masaki's Office!(1) *Destiny(1) *Recruitment for Inquisition(0, capped) *Visiting in Ame(1) Raids: 2 *Manliness(3) *Pesky Outlanders(3) *Liberating Amegakure(4, hit cap) 'Overseer Log:' Overseen: 10 S-Rank: 0 A-Rank:3 *Truth of the Gami Clan(2) *Stopping the Forgotten(2) *Inari, the Sabaku no Kitsune(2) B-Rank: 1 *Raids(2) C-Rank: 6 *Recon the Bridge(2) *Protect the Feudal Prince!(2) *Siege Breakers!(2) *Nude modeling!(2) *Lyre of the Kirigaya(2) *Masked Peace(2) D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Recapped only: 4 *Re-open the Supply route!(1) *The Mausoleum(1) *Seeking Allies(1) *Jigsaw of doom(1) Category:Missing-nin Category:Character Category:Akatsuki II Category:Amegakure